The aim of our research is to understand how the primate brain processes visual stimuli; in particular, how the brain integrates visual information for the control of visually guided behaviors such as target-directed eye or hand movements. For this purpose we will use awake, behaving macaque monkeys trained to perform visual guidance tasks. Little is known about the neuronal control of visually-guided behaviors in humans, although it is clear that damage to particular brain areas, such as parietal cortex, can adversely affect these abilities. Macaque monkeys serve as an excellent model species for studying visual guidance, in that their visual abilities are quite similar to that of humans, they show similar deficits when experimental lesions are placed in homologous brain areas, and they are capable of learning demanding behavioral tasks.